No One Left I Love
by InsanityatBest
Summary: Johanna had someone she loved. She just didn't know it.
1. Preface

"There's no one left I love," Johanna Mason once said shaking off Katniss.

That was a lie. She did love someone. She loved them enough to risk it all for a better future without Snow. She did it for all her lost loved ones and her new one. I am that loved one.

My name is Aura Luxor. I am seventeen. I am from District 5. I won the 73rd Hunger Games. Like Katniss, my sister had been reaped. The difference was that was my defenseless twin Arin.

I volunteered for her because everyone knew she'd die out there. What's the chances of a pretty new fifteen year old winning? What are her chances when she has the mind of a child? There was no chance. I volunteered for her. I refused to watch my sister die for people's amusement.

Those games were brutal. I used to be relatively innocent before them: never starved and never had to kill. That meant I was at a severe disadvantage. I had to brutal in my games and forget everything life had taught me in 7. I did things I never thought were possible for me.

I knocked a man's head off with a sheet of concrete.

I slit a man's throat.

I stabbed a girl to death.

That was just one of the few things I had to do. The Games killed me in ways I can't even explain. I fought and killed to live but I wanted to die when it was all over. Those games killed me in ways that I still can't explain.

Those Games seemed to continue even after I won. The Capitol got to parade me around like I was a fancy new toy. I got to be sold off at the highest bidder. I got to face my victim's families and lie through my teeth about how the Games brought meaning into my life.

There's more. I got to go home where children feared me. I got to see childhood friends stop calling. I was isolated in a full town. No one wanted anything to do with me except my family.

Snow thought my sacrifice wasn't enough. Every month, I'd be sent back to the Capitol. They wanted to hear my voice again. They wanted to buy me. They wanted a strong teenager when I was a suicidal one.

My life seemed determined to break me. I was the only female tribute. I had to mentor in the 74th Games as well. I watched my kids be poisoned and stabbed to death. I was to keep going through this until the day I died.

Then I was a tribute in the Quarter Quell. This kick started the rebellion.. Most of us got to escape including me. The thing I'm most thankful for through is Johanna Mason. The year before had been a blur. I didn't talk to the other mentors because I was hoping my tributes would make it.

The first time I met Johanna Mason was at the Chariot Races. There was an immediate appraisal when we saw each other. Then the elevator happened that sealed the deal. We were together. We didn't want to be alone. We knew we probably wouldn't make it.

Johanna Mason is my reason for surviving the Quarter Quell other than my sister Arin.

If you had been there, you'd understand.

This was when I knew I'd fallen for Johanna Mason.


	2. District 5

All of this was ridiculous and a waste of time. District 5 had no living tributes other than myself and my mentor Kaleb Rhies. The earlier tributes had already died before I was born so this was just rubbing salt in our wounds. Everyone in the crowd knew we probably wouldn't be coming home home again.

My mother and sister were also in the crowd watching the both of us. My mother's eyes were already wet but she refused to cry in front of my twin Arin. Arin couldn't think like the rest of us. She was identical to me down to our matching amber eyes but she had the mind of a child. Arin didn't know how horrible Panem was because we protected her.

Ruby Jewel slowly walked out the Hall of Justice to the podium. Her trademark blood red hair was styled in a series of complicated braids and twists with ringlets cascading to her shoulders. Her makeup was still perfect with the same shade of red on her lips. If you didn't know her, you'd think her smile was real. I knew it for the lie it was.

"Welcome to the Quarter Quell. In honor of our beloved President Snow, one male and female victor will participate in the 75th Hunger Games!" She kept a wide smile while she announced but her vivid green eyes held a curious sheen.

"The bowls please." Ruby was all for manners and how she was seen. This was going to be as uniform as can be.

"Ladies first," she crowed.

There was only one slip of paper in the bowl. I knew it was my name but I still held back a shiver when she said it.

"Our female tribute will be Aura Luxor." Ruby clapped and the people remained still.

District 5 wasn't overtly emotional because we couldn't afford to be. Panel depended on us for power whether it be solar, electrical or nuclear. Emotions didn't get our jobs done but made that worker disappear to never be seen again. We didn't have a big population in the first place so everyone had to work extra hard to meet the quota.

That doesn't mean my sister didn't start bawling. Her sobs were loud and clear across the still mass that was my people. She didn't know I could end up dying. Arin only knew that name meant someone left and for the most part didn't come back.

I kept my eyes on the crowd but heard Ruby go into the other bowl. Again there was only going to be slip.

"Our male tribute will be Kaleb Rhies."

We turned to one another but said nothing.

This Quarter Quell was going to be the most deadly. I just knew it. The Capitol and President Snow were going to watch past victors behead, stab and kill like I did in the 73rd Hunger Games. They wouldn't let two survive like last year with District 12. They were out for blood.

I stepped forward and put one leg out go downstairs. Then I felt the Peacekeepers grab me and pull me to the doors.

"Get off of me!" I screamed. "I get to say goodbye! I get to say goodbye!"

They wouldn't listen. I punched, bit and struggled but they wouldn't let go.

Eventually I felt Kaleb's hands on me and I went limp.

My sister was sobbing and bawling louder than ever as I had fought to say goodbye to her.

"You need to stay strong for her," his gravelly voice whispered.

I nodded and the Peacekeepers let go as I stopped fighting.

The crowd gave me the salute for goodbye and I returned it as the doors were shut.


	3. Train Realizations

The ride to the train was silent. Even the bubbly Ruby Jewel was quiet. There was nothing that could be said. Chances were one of us was dying of not both. That didn't mean I wouldn't fight but it meant we needed a plan.

Everyone got on the train. It was lavish as always. I had been on it just last month to do a concert in the Capitol. Every victor had to have a talent and mine was singing. President Snow forced me into concerts every month since my games. It had been two years already and would probably now be ending.

The tables were filled to the brim with the colorful foods of the Capitol. They were the rich reddish brown of mahogany. The food smelled sweet and appetizing but I couldn't eat right now. I sat down on the couch and tried to think of a way to win.

Maybe I could use my concerts to my advantage. The Capitol knew me well and always came to my concerts. They'd hate to see me die. The Capitol citizens would probably send me gifts if I played my cards right. There was no one left'm to mentor Kaleb and I so we only had Ruby.

I was interrupted by Kaleb sitting beside me. His lithe frame had helped him win his games. It was still silent but not as limber as it had once been. Those sneak attacks from the trees were probably nonexistent now.

"Katniss Everdeen is a tribute too," he whispered into my ear.

I froze.

The Mockingjay? That meant she had to live. She would lead the rebellion to end Snow. It would mean no more hunger games, no more senseless killing. It would be magnificent.

That meant I had to protect her. I had to let her survive whether it meant my life or not. If she didn't make it, it could mean decades for anyone tried anything again.

Kaleb edged closer to me but stayed silent while I grasped the full meaning of what he'd said.

Ruby sat down in front of me and looked unsure. She was relatively innocent to this whole thing. Her first year as escort had been with me. The redhead had lost two tributes but her first survived, me. The violence and carnage made sense before until she knew the people killing and being killed.

"You know I'll help anyway I can," the soprano said unnecessarily. " I know many important people. They will walk miles just to see you."

Ruby smiled at me while saying this.

Was that supposed to make me feel better? In a petty way, it did. I wanted to remembered and wanted to know people would send me gifts. I needed to know I was important too.

I nodded at her and smiled.

"You're right, Ruby," I told her smiling.

Ruby flushed in pleasure with a delighted head dip.

"I'm always right," she said embarrassed avoiding eye contact. "Now, we need to eat. You need your strength and I feel faint," Ruby rose her willow thin frame and gracefully walked to the table.

Kaleb looked at me and shook his head smiling. "Shame on you," he added jokingly. "Abusing women's affections. What would your mother say?"

I poured playfully. "What's a little innocent fun? It's not hurting anyone."

Kaleb shook his head again and we walked to the table.

I hurried over and slid out Ruby 's chair. "Thank you," she said still charmed. I smiled at her and walked to my own chair. The table had dinner already set with ham with pineapples and my favorite pasta. We gratefully made our plates and I made sure to thank the help because this was my favorite meal.

I hurried to my room in the sleeping car. My scalp was started to ache with the jeweled pins keeping my hair in the perfect crown. I carefully took out every pin and finger combed my hair. My hair was long and reached my waist bone straight tanks to thethe chemicals from my stylists Aurea, Julius, Ysabeau and Stacia.

I slid out of my watching the silk fall to the floor. It was worth more than my district made in a year but I didn't care. I slid out of my velvet slippers and went into my bed. It was large with thick sheets and I suddenly felt spoiled.

My reputation as victor and singer afforded me Panem's best luxuries but I couldn't care less.


	4. Social Games

The dusty ground was leading a trail right to me. It flew up like brown clouds behind my leaden feet. The last careers was right behind me with his knives in hand. The sun was blinding me and my sweat felt like it made a puddle with every step.

I had no more weapons on me. My knives were all stuck in my kills which were nowhere to be seen. My stolen spear was currently broken in two a mile away. I stopped running and hid among the remains of a building. There was a large size of cement bigger than my head nearby. I hurriedly grabbed it and waited for the footsteps.

Careers were idiots. They were horrible at stealth. Their rich districts made them heavy and muscular which made more sounds with every footsteps. I went beside the door and closed my eyes. They were coming fast. Chances were if I could kill one, I could kill the other.

I counted every step to make sure I got everything right.

One.

Two.

Three.

I swung the concrete hard and heard a sickening crack as it connected. Blood sprayed from the victim and landed on me. There was a scream behind him and I realized his skull had been knocked off his body. While the other career wiped the blood off his eyes, I started running farther ahead.

Then I felt the eyes watching me in my sleep. I grabbed my stalker and twisted until I had them pinned underneath me. Wide gold eyes watched me in shock and anger, however misplaced it was.

"You ruined my hair!" Stacia shrieked.

"I could've killed you!" I screamed back in righteous anger. I let go of her wrists and rose off of Stacia. She got off my bed and wiped the wrinkles off her pristine blue, green and purple dress. Triplet gasps echoed around my room.

"Don't you ever sneak on me while I'm sleeping again!" I shrieked my voice almost breaking at the high pitch. Ysabeau walked toward and patted my back. Her alabaster hand looked ghastly against my olive skin. She turned me towards her and I noticed her hot pink eyeshadow that nearly created a mask on her face.

"There, there," Ysabeau muttered to me and sat me on the bed. I felt the silk against my skin and realized I was still naked. Some people would've recoiled and started screaming at them to leave but they were almost family at this best. Their reactions to nudity were hilarious.

On cue, Julius tutted at me. He wagged his finger in front of my face. "Ladies don't sleep naked! How dare you!" His basically voice reached new levels as I snapped at his finger with my teeth. "Put something on!" He continued yelling.

I rebelled at the order and even stretched to fully wake up. Ysabeau, Stacia and Aurea each grabbed a section of my long hair and started arranging it into a complicated updo. Julius pulled a bright gold on from underneath me and pushed my arm through the one sleeve I saw. There was no mirror to give me a view of what I'd look like to the Capitol when I left the train.

The girls finished pinning up my hair and suddenly Aurea was in my face. I flinched back on instinct and then someone was applying a severe red to my lips. Another was applying eyeshadow while someone did blush. I felt claustrophobic with all the bodies surrounding me and working on me.

The cluster disassembled and I could finally breathe. I stepped into the matching death on heels. They easily boosted my height five inches taller. The train slowed. We were close to the Capitol. Cheers and screams were audible even through the thick steel of the train.

I didn't wave or reply to their cheers. I walked to the train's entrance and waited for the door to open. When it did, the dress shone like the sun. The people were in awe and lust as the dress highlighted my curvy frame. They shouted for my attention but I ignored every plea. It only seemed to make them want me even more.

Capitol citizens were dense. Maybe it was arrogance or confidence but either way no one ever thought they were to blame for anything wrong. They sat in their beliefs of how fair and beautiful Panem was. Was Panem truly beautiful? It punished its people for a rebellion we weren't there for and killed children. Was Panem really at beautiful?

I was lead to another car with my stylists beside me. They gossiped about who was wearing what, who was doing who and what who did to who. It was all too confusing to pay attention to. I watched the architecture pass by in blurs as we headed to the building I'd be staying in.

The social games of the Hunger Games were about to begin.


	5. Loosen the Tension

Ysabeau, Julius, Aurea and Stacia couldn't expect more for me.

I laid flat and felt the water be continuously poured over me. Between each soak, I felt one of the girls still doing my nails. Another girl was combing my hair and washing it in a softening solution. Someone else scrubbed me but I couldn't tell who because no hands touched me.

I kept my eyes closed as the soaking stopped. There was no sound as the water disappeared. I could feel the remnants of it sliding south but then it vanished. Someone started towel drying me. The movements were soft and me left me feeling drowsy with every circle.

Zap.

I flinched away from the sting. Julius couldn't be serious. Then another area of my legs burned. This was just pathetic.

"Julius," I released out of clenched teeth.

My eyes opened and saw the satisfied smile on the man's face. His dimple piercings shined against his luminescent skin.

"Oops," his obnoxiously high voice squeak. His pitch black eyes widened into an innocent expression.

I felt three slender hands caress my face and push it upward.

Three pairs of eyes looked back at me: one golden, one silver and one copper.

"It's not proper-"

"Do not-"

One voice was missing. I ignored Ysabeau and Stacia' s approaches. The platinum blonde was deathly quiet. She had been quiet on the train ride but I was too consumed with Stacia to notice.

"You okay?" I asked. Concern coated every word.

Aurea's copper eyes were already wet. Her powdered skin face looked almost rosy. Aurea' s delicate nose sniffles.

"I don't want you to go," her gentle soprano voice whispered.

I sat up and pulled her next to me. Her golden blond curls jumped with every step of her stilettos. Julius huffed and puffed in the corner about how my skin was being contaminated, blah blah blah. That's basically all I was hearing.

"I'm not leaving yet. Until I do, I want you'm to smile. You'll get wrinkles if you frown," I told Aurea, holding her slight hands in mine.

Aurea nodded and faked a smile.

I shook my head and whispered in her ear.

"Beautiful women aren't supposed to be sad so don't be sad for me, okay?""

"Okay," she acquiesced and kissed my cheek leaving a bright blue imprint.

The resulting tantrum made me laugh. Julius immediately began jumping and screaming. His high pitched voice was something out of auto tune that literally broke. His voice literally cracked and disappeared. Julius' s jumping broke his heel and he fell flat on his face.

I couldn't stop laughing. I wasn't sure why. Maybe it was to make sure I didn't start crying. I was going to miss Julius' s antics.

He limped out of the room embarrassed but proud.

Now it was time to get ready for the opening ceremonies: the Chariots.


	6. Don't be Late

"Oww," I whined when Stacia pulled my hair.

"Don't be a baby," she sang.

I huffed and let her kept maneuvering my hair into place. I could every braid as she pulled tight on my scalp. I could already imagine the colors my scalp was turning. It had a heartbeat but they refused to let me look in the mirror.

Ysabeau was painting my nails. It was dark, foreboding. I wanted to say black but the color seemed to change when light hit it. The smell of polish overwhelmed the room and my nose began burning.

"Where's Aurea?" I realized the bubbly stylist was missing. While trying to evade the smell, my head had moved and I saw no sign of her. The copper eyed woman was just gone.

The door opened and in came the platinum blond with a garment bag.

"I'm back!" Aurea chipped. "Did you miss me?"

I nodded completely serious.

Aurea smiled and gently hung the bag up.

"Stacia! Why isn't her hair done? Why isn't her makeup done?"

The golden eyed woman shrugged.

"I'll do it," Aurea sighed. "It's almost time to go."

Her pale hand gestured for me to close my eyes. I obliged and felt her massaging something into my face. Then I felt the eyeshadow be applied and mascara. She gently applied the lipstick and I felt her rub something else in.

"You're done,"Aurea announced. "You look fierce."

I opened my eyes and turned my head towards the mirror Well, I tried to look. Stacia quickly moved my head back into place.

"I am not done."

At this point, even Ysabeau was done with my nails. She rubbed a gel into my skin that made my skin look like it was glowing. The gentle made my skin tingle as Ysabeau made sure it got everywhere.

My attention drew back to my head when I felt Stacia' s deceiving grip slacked. It only disappeared for a second but enough for me to relax. Then a new weight was fastened onto my head.

The three girls stepped back and appraised me. I almost felt like a work of art. They watched me like I was a dream, a goddess. It made me stand straight on the chair.

"We have some gifts for you," Ysabeau said beginning to walk to the garment bag.

"We didn't want you to wear something plain," Stacia continued with a look of distaste on her face.

"So I called in a few favors for this week," Aurea finished starting to unzip the bag. "Julius is going on 'vacation' until you leave."

Aurea finished unzipping the dress and I gaped at it.

The dress and shoes could only be described as electrifying. The dress at first was as grey as a storm cloud. Then I watched transfixed when it gained a purple I watched it became dark until it was black and explored into an array of light. The dress began going back into the color of purplish grey clouds.

"You girls are amazing," I couldn't stop smiling. This dress was a way better than the sun I was two years ago. It was mysterious. It was dangerous. This dress was attention-seeking. I loved it.

I wanted to say something else but I was speechless. "This is perfect,"I couldn't stop myself from whispering. Ysabeau, Stacia and Aurea hurried over to help me into the electric dress. I have to admit this dress allowed no mistake. This dress clung to every curve and muscle of my body acting like a sheath. I was afraid to breathe too hard in it.

Stacia helped me into the shoes. It seemed everyone wanted me in heels these days. These stilettos boosted me up by four inches when I wasn't short to begin with. I was already five foot seven but everyone wanted me larger than life.

That's when I looked in the mirror. I looked like a complete stranger. My skin was glowing softly. My eyes looked frightening bright outlined with black kohl outlining them in a perfect cat eye. My eyelashes looked long and thick to further emphasize my eyes. I had a bright circlet braided into my long hair which hung straight down. I looked like a terrifying goddess.

"Thank you," I whispered again.

My girls quickly left my room and I hurried to Kaleb' s.

His greying hair hadn't been dyed back to it's original black. Kaleb' s hair had been gelled back and I saw a matching bright crown on his head. His shirt matched my dress to the purplish grey brewing. His pants looked like black leather and he had on a pair of dark boots. Men always had less maintenance than women.

"I'm kind of scared."

Kaleb looked up at my sudden confession and smiled.

"Aren't we all?"

The pressure rose off my chest that I wasn't the only one.

Then Ruby came up to us.

"You look stunning," she announced grinning. "Now don't be late. I have surprises for both of you."

As suddenly as the vibrant Capitol woman came, she walked off.

"We wouldn't want to be late," Kaleb echoed holding out his arm. "I may not be a woman but I'm told I have killer legs."

Our laughter echoed down the hall as we walked to the elevator.


End file.
